A Drink
by plasticineking
Summary: You and Me, Bolly' ep7 s2. At they end, they both decide to 'grow some balls' fluffy G/A


Alex never regularly exceeded a large hangover. Her tolerance level had risen since spending night after night in Luigi's. Yet this particular morning her head crunched and eyes refused to open. Although it wasn't that, that made her groan. It was the fact she was pushed up against something that didn't feel like a bed, something that was very much alive. She pushed herself slightly against it, hoping it would show some sign of who or what it was. Then came a groan, so familiar it made her heart race. At the same time the memories of the night flashes infront of her.

_'You an' me, Bolly. You an' me.' Gene sipped his wine before looking around the flat. He then caught eyes with her. She was staring and smiling. 'Wha'?'_

'Why didn't you suspect me…You didn't give me a box number? You took me with you? You asked me to stay when Chris came in. Why…why me?' Her questions rattled in his head, too much too soon. He didn't know why, he just knew it wasn't her.

'Bloody 'ell Bols. Enough questions. I…uh just knew. I can trust ya.' He took another gulp and looked in shock as Alex re-filled her glass, drinking it all in one and re-filling it again.

'Trust me Gene. There's a lot you don't know about me. A lot, I don't even know about me' she sighed sipping her wine this time.

'Always bloomin' riddles with yer. 'Ow abouts yer tell me, eh? Can't all be tha' bad.' He regretted his words straight after he said them. She was already half way through her third glass while he was just finishing his. She was emotional and so was he. It can all be that bad.

'You know? I wish I could. I do. I trust…only you. Yeah…' she flopped onto the settee gulping back the rest of the wine. Gene re-filled his glass and did the same to her, while sitting down next to her. 'Trying to get onto my lap, Guv. Personal space!' she shuffled away, still close enough so she could smell him.

'Personal wha'? Bloody psychologists…' she put her hand up as if to correct him, then realized he was right and placed her hand back down. 'As I were sayin' bloody psychologists, over analyzing stuff. Just relax, Drake. Ya needed this drink.' Gene lightly grinned at her before taking another gulp of his wine.

'You know what time it is, Guv?' she turned her body to face his, definitely more close than she expected.  
'I 'ave an idea tha' it's either really late or really early.' He sighed.

'You're correct, it's both. People should be sleeping at this time. Not, drinking their sorrows away. I should be home. With my daughter. Sleeping. Away from the shit that happens in this world.' Alex's voice cracked, but she sat up straight when she realized Gene was staring at her.

'For once, Bols…I agree, This world is shit!' He glanced across at her, as she wiped a tear from her eye. He pulled her close, so she snuggled into his chest. 'They picked the weakest one ya kno'. They knew he'd do anythin' for Shaz. An' he did. I don' kno' 'ow 'e will face work tomorrow. I don' kno' 'ow I will.' He sighed, while finishing off his wine and places his glass down, taking Alex's with it.

'He'll face work tomorrow because he has to prove himself. You will face work tomorrow because you have to. Without you, this world doesn't make sense for me. I don't know if I would've gotten this far if I hadn't have met you.' She poked him in the chest. Smiling to herself.

'Yea'…wha'? Ya don' 'alf talk nonsense when yer want' Gene rested his head back on the settee, he knew exactly what she was talking about. She was saying she needed him. Truth be told, he needed her too. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in sleep. Completely oblivious to the girl rambling on, while leaning on his chest. 

'…_me and you, we can stop it though, Guv. Together…I mean I need to know you'll alwa…Stop pretending to sleep.' She looked up seeing him breathing heavily and completely zoned out. Suddenly he moved so he was lying down taking her body with him. She didn't know whether or not he was sleeping or awake and planned this. Either way she was too tired to protest. Snuggling deeper into him, she began to carry on speaking, 'I guess what I'm trying to say Gene, is I need you. Completely…I'm tired…' before she knew she had seemed to have fallen asleep. His arm placed on her arm like they were when the were sitting up. His other arm then wrapped itself around her waste, slowly bringing her closer to him._

'mm…I need you too, Bols.' He drifted into a heavy sleep, always assuming that she too were asleep. She smiled as she cuddled closer. He needed her too.

'Ah, my back' she stretched, instantly waking Gene. She still lay in his arms, and he didn't seem to mind as his eyes began to focus.

'Yer think ya got problems I 'ad been a lovely pillow for ya, while I took the lumpiest settee ever.' He groaned, slightly moving but not enough so they broke contact. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Alex began to sit up. Instantly missing the heat from Gene, Gene instantly missing the heat from Alex both realized how cold it was.

'Cold. Bloody 80's heating.' Alex mumbled to herself before tightening her robe. She looked at Gene. He had no intentions of getting up yet. 'Here.' She threw the blue blanket over him.

'Yer kno' I could get used to ya lookin' after me, but sorry to say, Bols. We got work today, I got stuff to do, while ya…well…stand 'ere doin' what it is you do.' He groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'Whatever.' Alex walked into the kitchen and boiled the kettle taking two cups down and placing teabags in them, she was sure she heard Gene mumble 'what' to her saying whatever.

'Ah not for me Bols, I gotta 'ead off 'ome. Wash up before we start a new day an' wha' not.' Gene said placing a hand of Alex's shoulder, making Alex stop instantly.

'Yeah okay, sure. Uh…work. Later.' She rambled on as his still had his hand on her shoulder. Not wanting to break the connection, but seeing no way around it she broke apart from him to get the milk. He sighed an inaudible before walking towards the door.

'Yea' work. Uh…I will be off then. Ta for not…ya kno' chuckin' me out on me backside last night.' Gene lightly smiled at Alex.

'Think you'll find it's this morning. No problem, don't make a habit of it though, Guv. Girl needs her beauty sleep.' Alex smiled back, before hoping he wouldn't agree she needed some.

'Hmm…yea' not all girls.' Gene shuffled awkwardly looking at his feet, beginning to speak just before Alex was going to attempt to compliment him back. 'Right then Bolly. I will be outta ya hair. Ta again.' He turned and opened the door, leaving himself out and shutting it behind him. Alex walked towards the door, unsure whether to open it and say something or just slump against it, the same time Gene was on the other end with the same predicament. Both being cowards decided on the latter, leaning against the front door.

Gene sighed, as Alex groaned. Running his hands through his hair he groaned this time. Running a hand over her face she sighed. Almost at the same time, they both moved from their slumped positions, she walked to the kitchen and he walked down the hall. Both mumbling to themselves to 'Grow some balls.'


End file.
